1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mouthpiece for such as a woodwind musical instrument, and more particularly to a mouthpiece including a tone-altering chamber formed therein for allowing the mouthpiece to be operated or vibrated in a harmonic resonance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical mouthpieces comprise a tail or neck portion for attaching or coupling to a woodwind musical instrument, such as a saxophone, and a reed attached to the mouthpiece to control an air flowing through the mouthpiece.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,525 to Wu, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,198 to Sullivan discloses one of the typical mouthpieces each comprising a reed for attaching to an air conduit of the mouthpiece in order to control the air flowing through the mouthpiece.
However, the typical mouthpieces have no tone-altering chambers formed therein such that the mouthpiece may not be operated or vibrated in a harmonic resonance.
The other typical mouthpieces may comprise a secondary reed for selectively engaging into the mouthpiece and for changing or altering the tone and for allowing the mouthpiece to be operated or vibrated in a harmonic resonance. However, it will be difficult to attach or engage or secure the secondary reed into the inner portion of the mouthpiece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mouthpieces for the woodwind musical instruments.